


Standing Up For Yourself

by angelicneonanime



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, anyway woo first fic!, i also wrote this super late at night and so they're a bit ooc at the end, i didn't really proofread this or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicneonanime/pseuds/angelicneonanime
Summary: Flug has had enough





	Standing Up For Yourself

He was angry and frustrated. Yet again another one of Flug’s inventions didn’t work out due to the other three mishandling and abusing his machines. But of course Blackhat would blame it all on Flug. It was always somehow his fault.

He was now back in his lab, sitting on his old battered mattress. Sighing he took off the goggles and paper bag off his head. He rubbed his scarred face tiredly before flopping backwards onto his so called bed. 

It wasn’t fair! It never was. Blackhat always singled him out. He deserved respect god damn it! But he knew that would never happen. He might as well just quit.

He began to mull over the thought before he quickly sat up. He could quit! Blackhat couldn’t keep him here against his will. At least he didn’t think so. Even if Flug couldn’t quit at least confronting his boss might help some. Maybe. Hopefully.

With this in mind, Flug quickly put his bag and goggles back on and headed straight for Blackhat’s office.

\---------

Flug hesitated just outside the door to his boss’ personal office. He was starting to rethink his choices and was prepared to leave the way he came but the doors had automatically opened on their own, revealing the face of a very pissed off Blackhat. Well there was no backing out now. Slowly Flug made his way to the desk at which Blackhat sat at and just stood there. 

“Well? Out with it will you, I’m very busy here!”

He wasn’t. Not even a little. Flug didn’t mention that though. He shifted a little on his feet before finally opening his mouth.

“Uh....well you see, sir. I-I quit,” he said meekly.

“I didn’t quite hear that doctor,” Blackhat said menacingly. “You what?”

“I said...I said I quit!” Flug exclaimed.

That got a laugh out of his boss. It was cold and cruel and almost hysterical.

“You can’t just quit you buffoon! You work for me! I OWN YOU. You will continue to work for me until the day you die.”

“Then I guess I’ll die.”

Blackhat was shocked, to say the least. He had never had Flug talk back to him, much less talk about killing himself. 

“W-what!?” Blackhat managed to spit out.

“You heard me,” Flug said anger evident in his voice. “I have had it up to here with you! You have done nothing but push me around. Well I’m sick of it, all of it!”

In a fit of rage Flug threw off his bag, knocking the goggles off with it. His eyes were filled with tears threatening to fall over but he stared right at Blackhat as he continued with his rant.

“You’ve never cared about me or what I do. I slaved over my work for days on end only to get backhanded for doing a ‘shit job’ because you don’t know how to use it. You never gave me a single compliment, you always threatened me in order to have your way, and you’ve constantly degraded me in front of the others. I’m tired off all this and I’m tired of you. If you won’t let me walk out that door then I guess I’ll be going through the window.”

Before Blackhat could even comprehend what Flug had said, he was already moving past him toward the open window. It took what seemed like hours but was actually only seconds for Blackhat to start moving. He quickly manifested long tentacles that wrapped around Flug’s waist and pulled him back towards him. Flug struggled against the restraints before giving up and accepting that there was no way out of this.

Seeing that Flug had become complacent, Blackhat gently placed him down and let go, but kept the tentacles close by just in case. There was a moment of silence before Flug just sighed and grabbed his belongings, carefully putting them back over his head.

“Just as you said, I’m yours. I can’t do what I want, I’m nothing more than an object that does your bidding. I’ll be going back to the lab to finish my latest project, sir.”

He had only taken a couple of steps before Blackhat had called out to him.

“Wait! I’m...I’m sorry?” It came out more like a question but it had the desired effect. Flug stood where he was not moving an inch.

“I’m sorry,” Blackhat had said again.

Flug slowly turned around and crossed his arms, staring intently at Blackhat to continue. Struggling to find the words he continued on.

“You’re right. About everything. I have done nothing but treat you unfairly this entire time. I have ruled only with an iron fist and it’s how I lived my life up until this point. I’ve never cared about the others that have worked for me, but you, you’re different.”  
“There’s something about you that’s made me care a great deal about you. I know I haven’t shown you how much I care but I truly do and if you’re willing to give me another chance I’ll do my best to give you the respect that you rightfully deserve. I-I value you greatly.”

Blackhat looked off to the side as he said those last words. He never let his guard down like this, but the way Flug had looked before he had left the room almost made him want to rip his heart out. Chancing a glance at the doctor showed that he had yet to move from his spot. He looked almost shocked at what Blackhat had confessed.

Feeling overly self conscious, Blackhat stared back at him with a slight blush on his cheeks and grumbled out a “what” before flug made his move.

He slowly made his way back over to Blackhat before timidly taking his paper bag and goggles back off. Tears were streaming down his face but he was smiling all the same. 

He was about to speak up about his tears before the doctor burst out into laughter. Flabbergasted at the sight before him, Blackhat could only stare at Flug.

“Wh-What? Why are you laughing???”

“I’ve never -snrt- never seen you so -snort- so flustered before. This whole conversation is just so surreal,” Flug replied in between giggles.

The laughing and crying had stopped but the smile was still on his face. Grabbing ahold of Blackhat’s hand, Flug gently squeezed.

“Thank you. For apologizing and for being honest with me for once. I promise that I’ll still be here working for you so long as you promise to treat me a little better.”

With a small smile of his own, Blackhat squeezed his hand back and nodded. With one last look at his boss, Flug covered his face once more and began his walk back to his lab.

He was halfway out the door before Blackhat called for him again.

“Oh and Flug, nice work today.”

Thank god he had his bag on his head because he was completely flushed after hearing the compliment. He squeaked out a quick thank you before shutting the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've ever posted so I'd appreciate any and all feedback that you'd like to give me. Might make a second chapter to this but idk yet


End file.
